


Affects of the Aphrodisiac Alien

by lostbird301



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostbird301/pseuds/lostbird301
Summary: lori (OC) and winn get pricked by an alien and fuck





	Affects of the Aphrodisiac Alien

Lori sat in an empty chair next to Winn's, her feet on an empty space of the desk. Lori was looking through her snapchat feed of her friends, today was a slow day so she didn’t really have anything to do.

Winn knocked her combat boot covered feet off the desk, startling her from her daze. “What the hell, dude?” Lori asked as she put her feet back up. Winn gave her an annoyed look as he moved them off the table again.

“Go fight something.” Winn said, annoyed as he started to translate alien language.

“You just love to see my ass in these jeans.” Lori said as she moved her feet to the same spot but used her weight to keep them their.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Winn said, scoffing at her.

“Lori! Winn! Take a trip down to the NCPD.” Alex ordered, “Civilian clothes, go change, Lori.” Lori took her feet off the desk and walked to the locker room. She took her tactical gear off and put on her normal clothes, black skinny jeans, an olive green blouse and a leather jacket. She put on her combat boots and took her hair out of the bun, she grabbed her badge and gun before leaving the locker room.

Her and Winn left the DEO and headed for the NCPD.

“Let me do the talking.” Winn said, as they entered the NCPD.

“Why do you get to do the talking?”

“Really? Okay, why are we here?” Winn said. When Lori said nothing Winn smirked.

“This isn’t a shortcut, we’ve been walking for so long.” Winn said, Lori looked around, they weren’t anywhere near the D.E.O. or CatCo. They both felt pricks in their arms and then there was nobody around.

“I think we just go this way.” Lori said, rubbing her arm where she got pricked. Winn followed Lori, they ended up at the D.E.O. They walked into the elevator, it was empty. Suddenly Lori felt herself get wet, not like she peed herself, like she got really turned on. She then noticed the way Winn was looking at her, lustful and full of need. Lori looked at the elevator panel and pressed the emergency stop button. The lights went dimmed, and Lori stepped closer to Winn, he pushed her front against the cool metal doors as her kissed her neck, biting and sucking every chance he got. He pressed himself against Lori’s body as one of his hands snuck into her jeans, playing with her wet core. Lori stuck out her ass and Winn grinded against it. He other hand went to her breast and squeezed so hard through her clothing. The elevator was filled with the noises of their moans and grunts.

Finally everything stopped and Lori pressed the elevator button to go. Once they stepped out of the elevator, Kara pushed them over to the cells.  
“Wha-” Lori was cut off my Kara closing the door to the cell of Lori and Winn.

“What happened to them?” Alex asked, after seeing the scandalous footage in the elevator.

“It’s a special kind of Alien that can prick people with a very strong, very potent, aphrodisiac. It’s like nothing to aliens, but for humans it’s so strong. Just let them get it out of their systems.” Kara explained, Alex nodded.

 

Lori was bent over the table in the cell with Winn behind her, thrusting into her soaking core so fast and hard. Kara was glad the walls were lead and soundproof.

After 8 hours in the room, lori’s arms were tied up by Winn’s belt behind her back. She laid, naked and sweaty on top of the small bed on her stomach. Winn stood in the corner trying to figure out what to do to her this time. The aphrodisiac wasn’t near wearing off yet, Lori’s body was still squirming from having no friction. Winn walked over to the bed and held her legs together as he inserted himself into her tight core, this position was the deepest one they’ve done yet.

36 hours have passed, the aphrodisiac had begun it’s cycle of leaving the body, making them the most needy, Lori was just sitting on Winn’s lap to feel full, she didn’t need friction, just the feeling up being filled up by anything. They sat like that for hours, with subtle hip movements Winn came inside her a few times.  
By hour 48, two whole days, the aphrodisiac was barely out of their systems, the room had motion sensor lights, and they turned off once they were completely asleep, the aphrodisiac was out of their systems, and no longer able to keep them able to go at it like rabbits. Kara lost on nose goes, so she had to bring in some clothes for them. The room only looked messy from the clothes, Kara didn’t dare use her xray vision to take a closer look.

After a few hours, Lori woke up, rolling out of the bed onto the cold ground. Lori was sore all over, she could barely push herself up off the ground. She eventually pushed herself up, grabbing some clothes from the table and putting them on. She turned the door knob and the door opened, Lori slowly walked out towards the locker room. She walked to the showers and turned on the water, she stripped off her clothes and stood under the hot water, Lori noticed the large amount bruises littering her body, and the amount of hickeys on her chest.

“What the hell happened?” The past two days were fuzzy, she could barely remember the beginning and what happened in the elevator. Lori turned off the water and walked over to her locker, grabbing out a towel and her other change of clothes.

Lori walked over to the mirror and saw how bad she looked, the bruises were bad on her front, and when she turned around she saw bad bruises on her ass. Lori quickly got dressed and put her hair in a ponytail. She left the locker room and walked to the main area.

“She lives.” Hank joked, Lori rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to head home, and try to remember the past two days.” Lori said, hiking her bag over her shoulder. Lori groaned as it hit one of the bruises on her hips.

“We need to do a blood test first. I’ll give you the gist of what happened.” Alex said. Lori nodded and followed her.

“So, what happened?” Lori asked as she got onto the table carefully, her bruised ass hurting like hell.

“You and Winn, got pricked by an aphrodisiac alien. You two have been in isolation, together.” Alex pricked a vein and drew some blood. Lori was stunned.

“Alex, I’m bruised all over my body.” Lori whispered, alex stifled a laugh.

“You can have the rest of the week off. You might want to drink this.” Alex handed her an elixir they created to make sure lori doesn’t get pregnant.

“What is it?” Lori asked.

“We didn’t have time to throw a bunch of condoms into the room before you two became rabbits.” Lori looked at the glass before she downed it.

“I’m going home now.” Lori got off the table and walked out of the room, she passed Winn in the process and felt her knees buckle a little. When she saw him, messy hair and all, the memories of the last two days came rushing back to her. She looked away from Winn and raced out of the D.E.O.

After two days of rest Winn appeared at Lori’s door, Lori heard the doorbell ring, she pushed herself out of the warm bath and put on her robe, She walked to her front door and looked through the peephole.

Lori opened the door a crack, “Hey.” She said, her voice a little shaky.

“Can I come in?” Winn asked, Lori nodded and opened her door wide enough for Winn to come in.

“I wanted to check on you.” Winn said.

“I’m good, you left some gnarly bruises, I’m still hurting, everywhere.” Lori said.

“Can I see?” Winn asked, Lori nodded and untied the front of her robe. Winn saw the purplish bruises all over her body. Winn stepped forward and touched bruise on her hip, it brought back the feeling of his hands handling her roughly as he thrusted into her. Lori closed her eyes and let out a moan at the vivid memory. Winn pulled back his hand, Lori quickly covered herself up with the robe.

“Uh, I can’t take this right now.” Lori said, rubbing her thighs together.

“How bad is it?” Winn asked, Lori whined.

“From what I can remember is bad, we were going at it like rabbits.”


End file.
